


The sands of life and wonder.

by SassyCassie1401



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCassie1401/pseuds/SassyCassie1401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May deserved her vacation and time on the beach but I wanted it with our handsome Phil Coulson and not Andrew. Hope you like <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sands of life and wonder.

This was something so unheard of in past years, if you said it to anyone in Shield they would have laughed and think that you had hit your head or something. There was more chance of Fitz piloting the bus than this happening but here it was before your very eyes. Melinda May was sat at a table with a mojito in front of her watching the waves slowly crash onto the shore. The sky was clear and the birds were singing a tune of love and romance. The tune danced across the shore, waves crashing to merge at your feet and tickle the tips of your toes. She was sat there in a La Blanca Crochet Trim Cover Up with sandals on her feet and her hair loose flowing in the wind and painting the picture of a peaceful angel for Phil Coulson to look at from a far.

Melinda May was in a world of her own or so it seemed for that was never really the case. May was always aware of what was happening even in her sleep she was tuned to the slightest noise that she did not recognise and could bounce in action with or without any clothes, as she had done many times before. She was staring out into the water and into her world away from the fighting and the action that had surrounded most of her life. She could see the people swimming in the water and surfing across the waves not caring about life as it stands but knowing that they were only one step away from death. May thought about this everyday but then she knew after what had happened in Shield that she needed a break from it all to find out who she really was and decide if she even wanted to go back.

She was broken from the reverie when she heard the click of a photo being taken and snapped her head in the direction of which it had come from and there stood the love of her life the man that she knew she could not go without. “You didn’t" May looked like she was trying to scold him but the love in her eyes was telling him a completely different message. For once they were smiling and there was life in her eyes that had not been there before and the man in front of her was responsible for that.

“Why would I not want a beautiful woman in a photo that I can look at on my darkest days?”

She carried on looking at him in complete wonder at what she had done to deserve something like this in her life. She had done some terrible things, some that even he did not know about and many things that she was ashamed of. Yet here she was alive today with battle scars but alive and sitting in front of a beautiful sea with the sun setting in the sky and yet doubting if she ever actually deserve what was happening to her. May carried around a demon of her own and that was her, she constantly doubted whether she deserved the happiness that life offered and whether in a heartbeat it was going to be taken away. She never stuck to things or to people in the past as she feared that for her punishment it would be taken away.

He continued to scrutinise her and had seen the emotions and thoughts flicker across her stunning face and knew that she was thinking something deep. He just watched her and waited to hear if she had something to say.

“What is going on Melinda.” He looked at her and even when she was deep in thought, he considered her the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen and he wanted to spend the rest of their days showing her just what a diamond she is.

She looked up at and said in a whisper, “I wonder if i deserve this.” He could see the turmoil in her eyes and knew that she was beating herself up for the fact that she was actually happy and thinking about herself for once.

“Deserve what?”

“This? This view, the peace, the relaxation but most of all what I have done that deserves you.” She looked around and took note of the atmosphere around her and the man in front of her and looked down at the sand, inspecting each fleck as though it had appeared out of the blue.

He looked at her and his heart broke in two, he could only imagine the things that she had been through that he did not know about but all he had to do was think of all the sacrifices that she had made. He could say with a hand on heart that he most certainly did believe that she deserved this and he could not think of anyone else at this time that deserved it more.

He knelt down on the chair that had been tucked underneath the table and leant across grabbing hold of her hands and looking deep into her eyes. He wanted her to see the love and feelings that was for her and what he actually believed to be true deep in his heart and soul.

“Melinda May, I cannot think of anyone else who deserved something like this. You have been through so much, sacrificed so much and in some cases almost died fighting for causes and for people. Why would you not think that you deserve this? We both do and we are going to stay here and appreciate what is before us. Look at the view” She looked to the side and watched the sunset, all he could was stare in wonder at the beautiful woman before him and smile, knowing that she was his.

Whilst she was looking at him, she felt his hands creep up her arms, running his fingers gently across the veins and sending waves of love and desire towards her heart. For once in her life, a peace was descending upon her soul and this was something she had not felt in a long time. They made their way up her shoulders and the length of neck until he tucked her face in them and starred into her sultry, dark brown eyes. She saw in his eyes, pure, fiery and unadulterated love being shone towards her as though she was the only woman in the world that was there on that beach and nothing else mattered. She could see in slow motion as he leant across the table, their faces getting closer together , breaths mingling and he pressed his lips on hers sending sparks towards her soul.

She thought that it was only going to be a gentle peck on the lips as they were out in public but she was so so wrong. He gently nipped on her lips and grinned as he felt a gasp come from the bottom of her throat shimmer across his face. As her mouth opened he gently moved his tongue slowly into her mouth and started to dance the hula with hers making it

sway and dance to a imaginary music that only they could hear. She could feel his hands gently press on her scalp and massage the points along her head, just as his tongue did the dance with hers marking her soul with his name. She couldn't help it she really did try but the moan was loud and if anyone was close by they would know that sound. She knew that if he didn't stop soon then there would be an embarrassing issue to deal with and possibly being banned from ever going there again. Slowly the kiss came to a natural end and he gently pecked her on the lips and lent his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. Their breaths were mingling and their souls were talking easing the pain and burden that each one had been carrying on its own for far too long. No matter how far apart or close they were, they eased the pain and placed a balm on their soul that no one else could give.

“You deserve this Melinda and it is high time that you start believing that too. If it is the last thing that I do, i will show you and get you to believe that this is for you.”

He pulled her by the hand and she followed the pull around the table to stand in front of him. He pecked her on the lips once more and turned to sit in the chair. She stood in between his legs and he laid his head on her abdomen and she stroked his hair. From a far you could see the love and devotion that was surrounding the two people who only wanted the world to be safe, and to be loved.

Eventually he raised his head and laid back pulling her into his lap. She turned around laying her back again his chest and peace descended as two strong, masculine and protective arms surrounded her in a warm embrace. They both looked on as the sun began to set on the beach in front of them. She felt him press a kiss at her temple and laid his head on top of hers protecting her from the world but also showing her that there was more to life than Shield. As much as he loved Shield, he loved her more and wanted her to see that she deserved something like this just as much as any one else and it was his job to show her. As his wife or his partner for life, she was going to see that she was not the lump of coal she thought she was but a beautiful diamond who deserved the inner peace as much as any other woman. He stared on listening to her breathing and thanking life as he always would for letting them live to love again once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mandylou67 for being my beta and inspiration and also Mushu for the prompt. Hope you like <3


End file.
